Witch
'Overview' "Even though the study of black magic is strictly prohibited in town, Little Red Riding Hood's curiosity cannot be suppressed. What's even more surprising is that the witch has had great patience in her guidance of the girl." Difficulty Hard Starting cards *Basic Attack (1/3) x2 *Basic Attack (2/3) *Magic Staff *Mana (1/3) x2 *Mana (2/3) *Elemental Wave (1/2) x2 Abilities *Confusion: Get your next shop purchase at half price. Cooldown 6 combats In combat *Introspection: Spell card cost for this turn is halved. Damage taken is halved (until next turn). Cooldown 2 combats *Incantation: Deal 3 additional damage this turn. Draw 3 cards. Cooldown 3 combats. Builds *Icestorm Witch: **Use cards with chilled effect as this will reduce their damage to you. However this is only optimized when you get the fairy blessing, Absolute Zero, which enables you to take an extra turn if the enemy is Chilled. Additionally, Cold Wind will maintain Chilled for the enemy. **Due to the ability to take multiple turns, you can finish off the enemy without taking any HP damage. **Magic Frost increases your mana supply, deals damage, and makes the enemy suffer 3 Chilled. **Ice Shield Gains armor and makes enemy suffer 4 Chilled. **Cold Snap deals water damage and enemies with Chilled status now takes double damage. Enemy also suffers 3 Chilled. **Many higher cost ice-related cards allow you to double the damage you inflict. **Due to drawing out the entire deck through multiple turns and draw cards, your mana would be extraordinarily high. Adding Mana Shield, Hurricane, and/or Thundercloud allows you to take more damage or deal more damage respectively. *Lightning charge Witch: Get cards and effects which increase damage and use spells with multiple damage instances **Continuously add mana to your supply until you can play Thundercloud, Hurricane, and then Mana Storm which would grant you an extra turn at the cost of 40 mana. But it would not matter since you would reshuffle your deck to redraw your mana cards. **For defense, Mana Shield is an ideal choice. *Flameblade Witch: **One of the harder ways to win. You continuously add bonus damage to spells or attack you inflict. Burning Nut will also be good to have as it adds Fireball to your hand. Torch is an equip that you must have as it synergizes with Magic Staff - whenever you gain 2 mana, you deal 1 physical damage, then Torch will deal 1 Fire damage. Get the fairy blessing, Cheese Trap, so that your equipment deal additional +1 damage. **To make use of the staff and torch, mana cards to add in are Piercing Soul dealing 1 damage twice and Magic Flames, which increases fire damage and deals damage. **Flickering Flames, Painful Strike, and Omnislice will increase your damage dealt with the combos above. **For defense, you may opt to use Mana Shield or Traps instead. *Poison Witch: Use poison spells and stack it on your enemy **One of the slower ways to win. You continuously stack poison onto an enemy. Get the fairy blessing Toxicity Superposition as it increases negative effects by 1 on the opponent at the end of your turn. this include Chilled effects. Additionally, Spider Poison blessing increases Poisoned status by 2 each turn. **Poison will be your main source of damage while Ice will be your main defense reducing damage and increasing armor. **Traps and negation will be valuable as the traps can reflect any negative effect back at the enemy. *Lucky Star: **Named after the fairy blessing you unlock. The translation for this is cut in the middle, but this late-metagame blessing gives all your temporary spells a discount. Combine with everything that copies or creates temporary spells. **Get cards and blessings that reduces the mana cost or recovers of every card you own, i.e. Mana Spring, Mana Leech, Turbo Cast and Portal. **Get cards that add temporary copies to your hand. i.e. Waving staff, Marvelous Scroll, Magic Pipe **Ideally get temporary copy of the higher cost cards. **Use Action cards to double the effect of the spell. i.e. Spell Breaking, Super Hex Tips: * Some enemies have resistance against certain elemental damage * Always get some additional mana cards Trivia * the character used to be called "Little Witch", but is now only shown as "Witch" ingame (not to be confused with th Witch (boss)) Category:Character